ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Island Anonymous
It's MERGE time and the remaining ten campers are put at risk. The island is about to destroy and it's up to the campers to solve the problem. New alliances are formed and teams are now broken up. Relationships are tested and a whole lot of drama is taking place. Two female enemies are paired up to work together and things don't get pretty. In the end one dumb camper ends up winning and sadly sends home packing a favorite. :( Plot As the remaining campers wake up, the island starts to shake and are terrified of the noise. Toad tells them that the merge has now happened. The campers find out that now they must compete against each other and for the next couple of weeks, things are going to get harder. Toad explains the team challenge to the campers and tells them that since the island is breaking apart, it is up to them to solve the problem by completing a series of challenges. As and added bonus, Toad tells the campers that the winners get to choose who to eliminate. The campers are split up randomly by Toad into teams of two. The teams are, Carl with Daisy, Kamek with Yoshi, Boo with Bowser, Mimi with Peach, and Luigi with Petey. As the teams are formed Mimi is upset that she ended up with Peach because her goal was to eliminated her once and for all. The first challenge is to form a bridge and cross it to get to the next challenge. As the challenge starts the campers are struggling to form a strategy with their teammate. Bowser and Boo lack communication, but Boo finds a solution by flying over the bridge. Yoshi and Kamek hate each other so they lack teamwork a lot. Mimi and Peach actually work together, but still can not stand each other. As Carl and Daisy complete their first challenge, Carl senses that the problem is coming from the core. As the teams are completing the challenges, Petey and Luigi seem to work together even though Petey thinks Luigi is a ghost. Carl and Daisy find out a way to stop the problem and in the end, they resolve it by working together, however they don't win immunity because Petey and Luigi finished the challenge first. Even though Carl and Daisy were the actual campers that saved the day, they didn't receive any credit for their hard work. At the elimination ceremony, Petey decides to eliminate Carl due to him being like the banana king. Carl became the first camper to be eliminated in the merge. Carl's Journey on TDIR Carl was a former camper from the Killer Koopas. He played a very strategic game and found out darnk secrets within campers. His best friend seemed to be Daisy, and she was the only camper that could understand his language. His bond with Daisy grew stronger every episode and she was the only camper he actually trusted. His enemy was Toadette, and after her elimination he was gald that she was gone for good. He eliminated one of the most caring characters, Starlow because she backstabbed the Killer Koopas. When it came to the merge, Carl knew that it was his time to shine and overcome every camper to win the millions. He saved the island with his genius mind, however he received no credit. In the end he fell short from winning, and was instantly eliminated by Petey. Contestants still in the Competition